With advancements in machine technology and deployment, more and more machines and products are being interconnected via internet channels. As such, diagnostics and communications with machinery, products, and the like are becoming more advanced. This allows for quick diagnostics and communications for maintenance and repair. However, there exists a need for service interconnectivity.